This application requests funding for the 2009 Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Pharmacology to be held at Il Ciocco Conference Center in Barga (Pisa), Italy, May 31st-June 5th 2009. The Molecular Pharmacology Gordon Research Conference has a long history of attracting the best scientists in the field. It is a unique forum for the gathering of scientists from academia, government, and industry to discuss recent, cutting-edge advances in signal transduction research, receptors and other drug targets. The broad goal of the Conference has been, and continues to be, to advance progress by providing an integrated approach among important "growth areas" in Molecular Pharmacology. The 2009 Conference seeks to integrate two main aspects of research in molecular pharmacology, i.e. basic and translational, by highlighting recent advances in molecular mechanisms and pathophysiological implications of drug receptors and drug action through the use of experimental and clinically relevant models. Although speakers and session chairs will provide an introduction suited for the less-acquainted attendee, presentations will be geared to late-breaking, novel and unpublished findings. The conference is expected to attract leading investigators from the field and expected to have ~120 participants of whom ~85% will be academic researchers. Approximately 25% are expected to be graduate students and postdoctoral researchers. About 25% of the participants will speak;the majority of the remainder will present posters. Among the specific aims of the 2009 Conference is to encourage the participation of students and post-docs and to pay particular attention to the inclusion of women and members of underrepresented minorities. The 2009 program will cover three main aspects: i) structural features of receptors and monitoring of receptor function at single molecule level, ii) signaling and regulatory networks in cancer, viral infections, endocrine and cardiovascular disorders, and iii) murine models that explore behavior, drugs of addiction and regulation of metabolism. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Conference proposed in this application addresses basic research questions that can have direct clinical relevance and applications. A bidirectional transfer of information exists between molecular pharmacology and clinical medicine: molecular pharmacology elucidates fundamental aspects of drug action and provides new pharmacological tools useful in patient care while in parallel, pathophysiological and therapeutic problems in clinical medicine raise new questions and trigger new hypotheses for testing in basic research studies. Topics at the 2009 Conference are relevant to a number of areas including cancer, viral infections, cardiovascular and endocrine disorders as well as behavior and regulation of metabolism.